


Falling

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory





	Falling

There had been a few weeks after the plane touched down in Los Angeles where Ariande had worried about Fischer coming after them, remembering them. After all, if something like inception had been done to _her,_ she probably would have wanted to find those responsible. But when a couple months go by and there's no one lurking in the shadows or waiting in alleys to kidnap her for questioning, Ariadne gets complacent. Of course, like with most things, once she’s stopped looking for something, it shows up.

“Come here often?” Fischer asks, sitting down on the park bench next to Ariadne without looking at her, startling her out of doodles of mazes that can never really be solved.

“Do you?” Ariadne replies, doodles forgotten as she looks at him, even though she’s fairly sure he doesn’t. He shouldn’t even be in Paris.

“Have you ever skydived?” Fischer asks, and Ariadne feels like there’s a script she doesn’t know about but should.

Ariadne shakes her head.

“I think you have,” Fischer says. “Just without a parachute.”

“That’s not skydiving. That’s... _falling,_ ” Ariadne replies.

Fischer’s exhale sounds like a half-formed laugh. “Well, you can fall in dreams, now, can’t you.”

A part of Ariadne wants to deny having any knowledge of what you can do in a dream, and another part want to apologize. But either option would be giving away her hand since he hasn’t come out and accused her of anything.

“I don’t come here often,” She finally says, and he looks at her then.

“Maybe you should,” he replies, standing up. “Never know who you might run into.”

Ariadne watches him leave, and as he disappears behind some trees, she resolves to come back tomorrow. She has a feeling she’ll want to run into someone.


End file.
